Hathors' Babies
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Jack just won't let some things go... and Sam is there to enjoy the humourous side. Silliness abounds! Spoilers for 'Hathor', obviously.


'So they're _your_ snake babies?' Sam and Dr. Frasier looked up to see the Colonel peering down at the burnt remains of the infant symbiotes and scrunching his nose. Dr. Frasier looked from one man to the other in confusion and looked at Sam. She shrugged in response and raised her eyebrows as Daniel turned to the Colonel and glared.

'Thank you so much for that Jack.'

'I mean _ewwwwww_.'

'What are you a fifteen year old girl?'

'It's just so, so GROSS! I mean yuck!' The Colonel shuddered dramatically and Daniel rolled his eyes.

'Seriously disgusting!' Daniel clearly had enough and a resounding smack echoed throughout the room and General Hammond re-entered the locker room. Sam wasn't sure where to look, so she stared resolutely down at her boots.

After a few moments Sam chanced glancing up to see Daniel staring at the General and clearing trying to think up something to say. The Colonel was standing up, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at his friend. Dr. Frasier was just staring at the scene, looking like she was trying to figure out if this was actually happening.

General Hammond just looked at both men before sighing and leaving the locker room in resignation.

'I can't believe you hit me!'

'You deserved it!'

'You HIT me!'

'You keep talking about babies!'

'You _HIT ME!'_

'Then stop acting like a child! You're smarter than that Jack!'

'That's how disgusting I find the entire situation!' After a few minutes of watching the back and forth between the pair, Sam gave the doctor next to her a look before quietly slipping out of the room.

Both women paused as they stepped out into the corridor and the smaller woman looked up at Sam.

'Are they always like that?' Sam half laughed at the question, leaning against one of the walls and looking at her wryly.

'Oh no. This is a _good_ day. Believe me.'

The Doctor stared at her blankly for a few moments before smirking at her.

'Your Mama warn you about men like them?'

'One of them yeah, but the other? I don't think she ever imagined me being this unlucky.'

Both women laughed lightly and Sam sighed slightly.

'This is going to be one hell of a report.' Both turned as the locker room door opened and the Colonel and Daniel stepped out still bickering with one another. The Doctor watched them now, in slack jawed wonder at the pair and Sam shook her head in resignation.

'Oh Carter? Doc?'

'Yes Sir?'

'Thanks for saving our collective butts!' Both women nodded at him, smiling proudly as he mock saluted them and turned back to Daniel.

'Miss your snake babies?'

* * *

Sam smiled broadly as she sat down at the small booth that the Colonel had commandeered a few moments ago as Daniel lifted a beer bottle a tad too enthusiastically at her.

'HI Sam!' He beamed happily, or rather tipsily at her and looked round the bar quickly and started waving wildly at someone. Sam glanced round to see the petite woman strolling into the bar and searching the crowd before smiling at the pair.

'Hey Doctor Jackson, Captain Carter.'

'Call me Sam, and Daniel will do for the bubbly one.' Sam smirked slightly as Daniel blinked at her with slightly lopsided glasses and the Doctor started giggling.

'Then Janet will do for me. How many has he had?' She asked as she hung her jacket on the back of her seat and looking at the chirpy man in bemusement.

'Knowing Daniels tolerance? Probably just the one.' She shook her head and tried not to laugh at both Janet's and Daniel's expression.

'Got it in one Sam. Here you go ladies.' The Colonel appeared at Sam's shoulder and handed her a beer before following suit with Janet. Both women nodded in thanks at the Colonel as he plonked himself down next to Sam.

The four chatted quietly to one another for a while and laughing at Daniels enthusiastic ramblings.

After a few more bizarrely muddled stories the Colonel smirked suddenly before reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out something Sam couldn't quite spy.

He fiddled with the item for a few seconds before leaning towards Daniel a sweet bag outstretched.

'Gummy worm?' The Colonel tried to smile innocently at his friend but the devious gleam in his eye prevented such a facade.

Sam found herself shaking suddenly and doing her absolute best to stop from giggling. Running through complex physics equations, wormhole theory and whacking General Hammond over the head.

Not even the last one was working.

Oh no.

Sam tried coughing to cover her amusement but on seeing Janet's face turn a delightful shade of red, she couldn't prevent the laughter from bubbling over.

Both women dissolved in helpless giggles at the sight of a smug Colonel and an irritated linguist.

As Sam leaned over to grab some of the gummy worms she beamed jokingly at the huffy scientist, before chewing happily on the worms and Janet watched the trio in confusion.

'So you _weren't_ kidding Sam?' Janet leaned over and muttered to her, looking for confirmation.

'Nope. Welcome to the institution.' She giggled as she snagged the bag of gummy worms and offered one to Janet.

'Ooooo sour worms!' Sam gushed as she saw the Colonel pulled out another bag of worms. She had to sneakily snatch a few from him as he turned to tease Daniel. The Colonel mock glared at her as she munched happily on them, at him.

Daniel at his friends' behaviour sat back into the booth seat and pouted comically at them. Janet had clearly decided that the best way of dealing with their wayward antics was to laugh at it.

'I hate you all.' Daniel spat petulantly at them and the Colonel just stuck his tongue out and Sam couldn't help but giggle loudly at their interaction, joining in with Janet.

The Colonel rolled his eyes at the giggling pair over at Daniel, who nodded in agreement and sighed dramatically.

Once both women calmed down, the Colonel smirked at Sam, who couldn't help but gulp in response.

'How'd you explain the head injury to the General?' Janet at hearing this, choked dramatically on her beer and Daniel stared at her as Sam tried to think of something to say.

Instead all she managed was garbled stream of noises before shrugging in resignation and sipping her beer staring down at the table.

The beers had clearly gone to Janet's head, as she started giggling again as she looked at Sam.

'Well, your Mama did say there'd be days like those.'

'Damn woman cursed me.' Sam muttered more to herself then the others and they began laughing at her.

* * *

**Oh how could I not make use of this episode!**

**Is it obvious that I had fun with this? Cause I did!  
**

**Anyways please enjoy and giggle as much I did writing it!  
**

**Please read and review! Love you guys!  
**


End file.
